Lemon tea candy
by XOXOkiss
Summary: Selama belasan tahun Luhan mencari namja yang ditemuinya sewaktu kecil. Ia ingin berterima kasih pada namja itu karena telah menghiburnya di kala ia sedih dan yang terpenting… Ia ingin berterima kasih karena diajarkan apa itu cinta. Berhasilkah Luhan menemukan namja yang itu?
1. Chapter 1

Title : Lemon Tea Candy

Author : Vanilla Huang

Cast :

Xi Luhan (Yeoja)

Oh Sehun (Namja)

Byun Baekhyun (Yeoja)

Park Chanyeol (Namja)

Krystal (Yeoja)

Minho (Namja)

Others

Genre : Romance

Rating : Yang pasti bukan M -_-v

Summary : Selama belasan tahun Luhan mencari namja yang ditemuinya sewaktu kecil. Ia ingin berterima kasih pada namja itu karena telah menghiburnya di kala ia sedih dan yang terpenting… Ia ingin berterima kasih karena diajarkan apa itu cinta. Berhasilkah Luhan menemukan namja yang itu?

.

.

.

**Annyeong readers tercinta! Vanilla balik lagi setelah hiatus karena ukk yang membuat Vanilla stress tingkat akut ( sebenarnya engga karena waktu ukk Vanilla malah mikirin HunHan mulu ). Dan sebagai permohonan maaf dari Vanilla karena engga update-update, Vanilla ngebuat (lebih tepatnya ngecopas) sebuah novel yang dibuat oleh Nunu Gie. Sebenarnya engga ngecopas tapi terinspirasi. Tu novel keren abis masa! Dan saya sarankan anda semua membelinya *berlagak sales* Vanilla emang ngecopas tapi gak 100% ya paling 30% doang. ****Jangan lupa untuk RCLC(?) (READ,COMMENT,LEAVE,COME BACK SOON).**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Inspiration from Lemon Tea Candy by Nunu Gie**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Epilog**_

Isak itu masih terdengar. Luhan berusaha menghapus sisa-sisa air mata dengan punggung tangannya. Luka di lututnya masih terasa perih dan darah terus mengucur. Gadis kecil itu meniupnya perlahan, berusa meredam rasa sakit di kaki mungilnya. Kemudian ia memiringkan kepalanya, memperhatikan luka lecet akibat terjatuh di lapangan karena tidak hati-hati saat berlari.

Luhan menghapus butiran-butiran tanah yang menempel dan mengotori lukanya hingga luka itu terlihat lebih jelas

Embusan angin perlahan bertiup hingga rambut-rambut dipelipisnya melambai. Luhan mengangkat menyipitkan matanya yang sudah sipit dan mengangkat tangannya sejajar alis, melindungi mata indahnya dari semburan sinar matahari. Hari sudah senja dan Luhan merasa kesal karena itu berarti ia harus segera kembali ke 'rumahnya'. Ia menghembuskan napasnya, lalu menunduk murung.

" Kau sedang apa?"

Terdengar suara anak laki-laki yang asing di telinganya. Luhan mendongak. Anak laki-laki itu duduk disampingnya, lalu memandang lurus ke arah matahari yang perlahan tenggelam. Siluet anak laki-laki itu telihat sempurna dan mengagumkan hingga tanpa sadar Luhan menahan napas kala menatapnya.

" Lututmu kenapa? " tanyanya lalu melihat lutut Luhan yang luka.

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, yeoja kecil itu berusaha menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah. Ia menggeleng dan berusaha menutupi lukanya dengan tas sekolahnya.

" Sakit? " Luhan lagi-lagi menggeleng dan tanpa disadari anak laki-laki itu terkagum melihat Luhan yang entah kenapa menurutnya sangat cantik. Ia lalu mengeluarkan sebuah plester dan kapas dari dalam tasnya. Setelah ia memberikan kapas itu sedikit air, ia menarik tas yang menutupi luka Luhan membuat yeoja kecil itu terkejut. Dengan telaten anak laki-laki itu membersihkan lukanya lalu menempelkan plester dengan corak hati itu pada lutut Luhan.

" Terima kasih " Luhan memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap anak laki-laki itu.

" Tak masalah. Ini untukmu. " anak laki-laki itu tersenyum simpul seraya memberikan sebungkus permen pada Luhan. Dengan malu-malu Luhan menerimanya dan kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Pipinya sekarang benar-benar sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

" Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo dibuka permennya. " ucap anak laki-laki itu sambil membuka sebungkus permen yang memiliki merk sama seperti permen yang didapat Luhan dari anak laki-laki itu. Sepertinya anak itu mempunyai banyak permen yang sama didalam tasnya.

Luhan membuka bungkusan itu dan memasukkan sebuah permen berwarna hijau ke dalam mulutnya. " Itu namanya Lemon Tea Candy. Permen ini merupakan permen favoritku. Rasanya benar-benar enak dan menenangkan. " Luhan mengerjapkan kedua matanya pertanda bahwa ia bingung dengan maksud anak laki-laki itu.

" Tutup matamu. "

Luhan semula ragu namun kemudian yeoja kecil itupun menutup kedua matanya.

" Nah coba kau bayangkan kalau kau sedang berada disebuah kebun bunga. Lalu kau bayangkan kau melihat orang-orang yang kau sayangi berada disekelilingmu. Lakukan itu sambil mencoba untuk merasakan manisnya permen itu. " Luhan melakukan persis seperti apa yang diperintahkan namja kecil itu hingga membuatnya tersenyum. Entah apa yang dibayangkannya yang pasti itu adalah sesuatu yang menurut Luhan indah.

Merasa keadaan yang sunyi senyap, Luhanpun membuka kedua matanya dan ia pun mendesah kecewa karena tidak dapat menemukan anak laki-laki itu.

**TBC**

**Holla! Bagaimana? Seru? Pastinya dong *Vanilla kepedean deh* **

**Vanilla harap kalian mau meninggalkan secercah(?) review untuk ff ini. Kalau responnya bagus ya dilanjut. Kalau engga? Ya engga. **

**Kamsahamida buat yang sudah membaca dan bermurah hati meninggalkan review ^^ **


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Lemon Tea Candy

Author : Vanilla Huang

Cast :

Xi Luhan (Yeoja)

Oh Sehun (Namja)

Byun Baekhyun (Yeoja)

Park Chanyeol (Namja)

Krystal (Yeoja)

Minho (Namja)

others

Genre : Romance

Rating : Yang pasti bukan M -_-v

Summary : Selama belasan tahun Luhan mencari namja yang ditemuinya sewaktu kecil. Ia ingin berterima kasih pada namja itu karena telah menghiburnya di kala ia sedih dan yang terpenting… Ia ingin berterima kasih karena diajarkan apa itu cinta. Berhasilkah Luhan menemukan namja itu?

.

.

.

**Annyeong readers! Vanilla balik nih… Mian lama gak update tapi setelah dipikir-pikir enggak lama juga kok *Loh oke Vanilla gak mau banyak nginclong eh cincong maksudnya ._. and sorry for the typo~**

**Selamat membaca. **

.

.

.

_Ten years later…_

Sehun masuk ke ruangannya sambil melonggarkan ikatan dasi yang menggantung di lehernya. Ia menarik napas pelan dan mengembuskannya tanpa semangat. Ia merasa lelah setelah hampir 4 jam ia memimpin rapat dengan para manager untuk membicarakan program kerja yang akan dilaksanakannya selama enam bulan mendatang. Baru saja punggungnya bersandar di kursi, tiba-tiba handphone miliknya berbunyi. Ia segera merogoh saku celananya dan melihat nama yang muncul di layar. Sehun tersenyum.

" Yoboseyo" ucapnya dengan logat khas Korea.

" Sehuna~ , senang bisa mendengar suaramu. " Xiumin, eomma Sehun, menelpon dari Beijing.

Sehun kembali tersenyum. " Aku juga Eomma. Aku sangat merindukan Eomma dan Appa. "

" Ah. Appamu itu tak usah di rinduin. Biarkan saja appamu yang bermuka kardus itu. "

Mendengar suara cempreng sang appa yang berteriak protes karena perkataan Xiumin membuat Sehun tertawa kecil.

" Tahun baru mendatang kita harus ke Kanada. Aku juga sangat merindukan Tao. " usul Sehun sambil menggeser sebuah map berisi dokumen di atas meja kerjanya.

" Ah Tao, Eomma yakin dia sudah bertambah tinggi sekarang." Celotehnya.

" Dan kudengar dia sudah punya pacar." Sahut Sehun.

" Apa? Pacar? Oh no! Anak perempuanku sudah besar! Tapi diakan masih kuliah, nanti kalau dia enggak fokus sama kuliahnya gemana? Aduduh… dasar Panda nakal! Awas nanti jika sudah bertemu eomma. " suara Xiumin, eommanya terdengar kesal.

Sehun tersenyum mendengar reaksi eommanya. Ia sudah memperkirakan reaksi Xiumin karena ia tahu bahwa eommanya itu sangat protektif terhadap dongsaeng perempuannya itu.

" Eomma, tenanglah. Aku pernah bertemu dengan namjachingunya. Dan namjachingunya itu tampan dan baik sekali. Aku yakin Eomma akan menyukainya jika bertemu. Dan juga nama namjachingu TaoTao itu Kris. "

" Kris? WU YI FAN? "

Sehun menjauhkan handphonenya dari telinga begitu mendengar teriakan sang eomma. Ia tidak ingin tuli di usia muda karena teriakan eommanya tersebut.

" Penerus WU CORP? Yang tingginya setinggi tiang lampu jalanan itu? Yang dulu rambutnya pirang terus sekarang berubah itu? Yang mukanya jutek dingin berkarisma itu? Aigoo~ Bagaimana bisa TaoTao memikat namja setampan itu?! "

Sehun hanya memasang poker face andalannya mendengar celotehan eommanya diseberang sana.

" Ya,eomma. Yang itu. Dan Kris juga gak setinggi lampu jalanan,eomma…" sahut Sehun.

" Terserahlah. Oh ya Sehun, Eomma dapat undangan dari Wookie ahjumma. Besok dia mengadakan resepsi pernikahan Joonmyeon." Ujarnya.

" Suho menikah? " Sehun mengernyit.

" Iya. Mian, eomma lupa memberitahumu."

" Kenapa mendadak sekali?" Tanya Sehun.

" Sebenarnya sih engga mendadak, Wookie ahjumma memberitahu eomma seminggu yang lalu tapi Eomma lupa kalau besok eomma dan appa akan menghadiri jamuan makan malam di CHOI CORP, jadi kami tidak bisa hadir."

" Maksud eomma…."

" Eomma memintamu untuk mewakili Eomma dan Appa hadir di pesta itu dan sampaikan permohonan maaf kami kepada Wookie ahjumma dan Yesung ahjussi."

Sehun tidak segera menjawab. Ia memutar bola matanya sambil memainkan bolpoin dengan tangan kirinya.

" Bagaimana Sehun, kau bisakan?" suara eommanya tak sabar.

Sehun menghembuskan napas perlahan, ia tak mungkin bisa menolak permintaan eommanya. " Keurom." Jawabnya malas.

" Gomawo Sehuna~ " nada suara eommanya berubah ceria.

" Eomma mau menelpon Baby Panda dulu ne. Bye. " eommanya langsung mematikan telpon tanpa menunggu jawaban Sehun.

Sehun meletakkan ponselnya dengan lunglai. Ia mengerutkan kening sambil mendesah. Agenda mendadak seperti ini memang membuatnya malas, apalagi ia harus ke Busan yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari Seoul. Terbayang akan sangat melelahkan. Tapi karena ini permintaan eommanya (dan tak bisa ditolak atau eommanya itu akan mengamuk), Sehun benar-benar tidak diberi pilihan lain.

.

.

.

Setiap kali pulang dari toko Kek Sooman (Sooman dinistakan *digeplak Sooman*), Luhan selalu merasa tidak bersemangat. Kebaikan pemilik toko kelontong itu benar-benar membuat Luhan malu. Seharusnya ia membayar pinjaman dagangan permennya pada Kek Sooman, namun karena belum mempunyai cukup uang, terpaksa ia berhutang lagi. Namun bukannya marah atau mengusir Luhan, Kek Sooman terus memberinya semangat dan member pinjaman permen-permen untuk dijualnya esok hari. Luhan malu karena tidak bisa menepati janjinya pada kakek yang entah bisa dikatakan baik hati atau tidak itu. Hal yang tidak dimengertinya adalah kenapa ia malah tidak bersemangat? Bukankah seharusnya ia bergembira karena mendapat mitra usaha SEBAIK pria keturunan Korea-Papua #plaak itu? Luhan mendesah tanpa ssemangat *bukan mendesah yang kayak 'begitu' ya,readers. Jangan yadong oke:p*

Sambil menunduk, ia terus berjalan menyusuri area perkampungan kumuh di pinggiran Seoul. Ia sebenarnya enggan lewat kampung ini karena banyak pemuda iseng yang sering mengganggu orang lewat, apalagi seorang perempuan. Tapi ia memaksakan diri karena jalan itu membuat jaraknya lebih dekat ke rumah kontrakannya.

Sebungkus Lemon Tea Candy dibukanya, dan ia nikmati kesegarannya. Permen itu seolah sudah menjadi candu baginya. Pertama kali suka, kala ia bertemu dengan anak laki-laki misterius sepuluh tahun lalu. Dan hingga kini permen itu tetap menjadi favoritnya.

" Hai cewek, mau kemana nih?" seorang namja tiba-tiba berdiri didepannya dengan senyum yang dibuat-buat.

Luhan tersentak. Ia baru menyadari sejak tadi ia melamun hingga tak memperhatikan keadaan disekitarnya. Tampak tiga orang namja berandalan mencoba menghalangi jalannya.

" Sendirian aja nih? Udah punya pacar belom? " namja bertubuh kerempeng itu mencoba menyentuh dagu Luhan. Ia menepisnya.

" Sombong amat sih… " godanya. Luhan menahan napas. Aroma alkohol menyeruak ketika mereka berbicara. Bisa dipastikan mereka sedang mabuk.

"Jangan macam-macam kalian!" bentak Luhan sambil melotot. Ia mulai merasa terancam.

"Idih, ni yeoja galak banget."

"Iya. Enggak usah galak-galak gitu,dong. Mending bobo sama kami,yuk!"

"Pergi kalian!" Luhan mendorong salah seorang di antar mereka hingga terjerembab.

"Sialan lo!" sentak preman yang terjatuh itu. Ia kemudian berdiri dibantu kedua temannya "Lo berani sama gue,hah!" Ia menoleh, member kode kepada dua orang temannya.

Luhan mundur beberapa langkah dengan tetap waspada. Tapi tanpa diduga, dua laki-laki lainnya sudah berada di belakangnya dan mencengkram kedua tangannya dengan kencang.

"Lepasin!" pekik Luhan sambil meronta.

"Hahaha…" mereka terbahak keras.

Luhan berteriak minta tolong sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkraman kedua laki-laki bertampang kusut itu. Degup jantungnya berderap, keringat dingin mengucur, dan rasa takut benar-benar melingkupinya.

"Percuma minta tolong, enggak ada yang bakal nolongin!" desis laki-laki bercodet di pipinya. Ia mendekati Luhan lagi. Memegang dagunya dan menatapnya lekat. "Boleh juga nih yeoja." Sorot matanya terlihat sangat menakutkan.

Luhan mencoba berontak, namun kedua tangannya masih terkunci dalam cengkraman dua preman lainnya. Ia menjerit sekeras mungkin, namun seketika mulutnya dibekap oleh seorang dari mereka.

"Sialan. Ni tangan bau pete T.T" batin Luhan.

Tiba-tiba terbesit sebuah ide di kepalanya. Ketika preman di depannya member kode untuk menyeretnya, luhan menggigit telapak tangan laki-laki yang membekap mulutnya dengan keras hingga berdarah. Preman itu menjerit kencang dan melepaskan cengramannya. Ia merintih kesakitan.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Luhan meninju preman yang masih memegang tangannya hingga terjerembab. Lalu, ia menendang perut preman yang berdiri didepannya hingga berteriak kesakitan. Kesempatan itu lalu ia gunakan untuk melarikan diri.

Dengan segenap tenaga, luhan melajukan kakinya sekencang mungkin.

Ketiga preman itu tidak menyerah. Mereka mengejar Luhan hingga ke pelosok-pelosok gang dan menabrak beberapa orang yang menghalangin jalan mereka. Luhan terus berlari dan berlari karena dirinya merasa belum sepenuhnya aman.

Lalu, ia berbelok menuju kawasan apartemen elit. Di dekat lobi apartemen ia melihat sebuah mobil mewah yang pintunya sedikit terbuka. Luhan berlari kencang menuju mobil itu kemudian masuk dan meringkuk di jok belakang, bersembunyi dari kejaran preman-preman itu. Dan berhasil! Mereka tidak tahu kalau Luhan ada di dalam mobil yang telah mereka lewati itu.

Luhan menghembuskan napas lega. Preman-preman itu sudah tak tampak. Kini, ia merasa kedua kakinya hampir copot dan kepalanya begitu pusing karena sudah berlari sangat jauh. Jantungnya masih berdebar kencang dan keringat deras masih mengucur. Luhan berusaha menenangkan diri. Sejenak ia memejamkan mata. Menghirup udara di dalam mobil yang begitu segar. Aroma lemon yang sangat disukainya. Perlahan ia menarik napas, kemudian menghembuskannya. Ia melakukannya berulang-ulang hingga debar jantungnya kembali normal dan ia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

.

.

.

Sehun segera mengunci pintu apartemennya begitu selesai mengambil kado untuk pernikahan Suho besok. Tadi, hampir saja ia lupa membawanya. Padahal ia sudah berada di dalam mobil dan hampir berangkat, untungnya ia teringat ucapan eommanya agar tidak lupa member kado istimewa untuk pernikahan sepupunya itu. Segera ia masuk ke dalam lift dan berlari melewati lobi dengan tergesa. Sehun lupa telah meninggalkan kunci mobilnya di dalam dengan pintu belakang tak tertutup rapat usai menaruh jasnya.

Ia menghela napas begitu melihat Mercedez Benz silvernya masih berada ditempat semula. Segera ia masuk, menyalakn mesin dan bergerak meninggalkan apartemennya.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Rasa lelah tidak begitu diperdulikannya. Ia mencoba menyemangati dirinya karena ia masih harus menyetir kurang lebih 2 jam menerobos kegelapan malam. Sehun menyalakan CD player dan langsung terdengar alunan merdu suara Yoon Sang Hyeon menyanyikan original soundtrack Secret Garden yang dikirim Tao dari Kanada. Lagu yang cocok untuk menemaninya selama perjalanan. Merasa bosan, Sehunpu mematikan CD playernya. Hening menyelimuti. Entah bagaimana awalnya, Sehun merasa bulu kuduknya meremang. Ia melirik kaca spion di atas kepalanya. Ada sesuatu yang bergerak di bawah jok belakang mobilnya. Namja itu menelan ludah, ia menyadari mukanya berubah pucat dan tegang.

.

.

.

Luhan membuka mata. Ia merasa tubuhnya terguncang dan sudut matanya seperti menangkap kilatan cahaya yang datang dan silih berganti. Bola matanya berputar, mengitari sekelilingnya. Ia masih belum paham kenapa dirinya bisa terbangun di tempat seperti ini. Luhan menutup matanya sejenak, berusaha mengingat-ingat alur kejadian yang telah membawanya hingga ke tempat ini.

Gagal mengingat, ia pun bangkit sambil meregangkan kedua tangannya dan menguap seperti kebiasaannya kala bangun tidur. Tiba-tiba…

"AAAAAARRRGGGHHHH…" teriak seorang namja.

Merasa kaget, Luhan pun berteriak, "AAAAARGGGGHHHHHH…."

Spontan namja itu pu membanting setir dan menghentikan mobilnya di bahu jalan, "Si…siapa…siapa kau?" Ia terdengar sangat ketakutan.

Luhan terbelalak sambil memeluk tubuhnya, "Kamu… mau bawa aku ke mana?"

"Kau…oergi! Pergi kau! Jangan mengangguku!" namja itu masih tampak ketakutan. Ia tidak berani menoleh, hanya memandang lurus ke depan sambil meracau.

Luhan beringsut. Ia pun tak kalah ketakutan, tubuhnya bergetar. "Kamu… siapa kamu? Kamu mau menculikku?"

Beberapa saat kemudian namja itu memalingkan mukanya ke belakang sambil menyalakan lampu mobil dengan ragu. Namja itu sempat terpana melihat paras Luhan yang begitu sempurna. Namun, Sehun, namja itu langsung melotot pada Luhan. Rasa takutnya tadi berubah menjadi marah.

"Siapa kau?" lagi-lagi pertanyaan bernada curiga itu ia lemparkan.

Yeoja itu gemetar, ia membenamkan separuh wajahnya di antara lutut. Melihat Luhan ketakutan, Sehun langsung mengganti pertanyaannya. Kali ini dengan nada bicara yang lebih lembut.

" Bagaimana kau bisa berada disini? "

" A…aku…aku tidak tau."

Sehun hanya menatap datar yeoja cantik dihadapannya itu. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dan mulai mengendarai mobilnya.

" Mianhae… aku tadi bersembunyi karena dikejar-kejar berandalan. "

" Hm. Gwenchana. Jadi siapa namamu? "

" Luhan. Xi Luhan. "

" Kim Sehun. "

.

.

.

Setibanya di Busan, Sehun segera mengendarai mobil mewahnya menuju hotel berbintang. Bergegas ia keluar dan berjalan menuju lobi untuk check in.

" Harap tunggu sebentar, tuan. " ujar resepsionis hotel itu.

Sehun mengangguk. Ia kembali menoleh ke belakang. Luhan tampak sedang melihat ke segala arah. Mulutnya terbuka dan matanya berbinar, seolah takjub dengan kemewahan hotel itu. Kemudian ia melihat ke arah Sehun hingga pandangan mereka bersirobok. Luhan langsung memasang senyuman manisnya membuat Sehun tiba-tiba merasa canggung dan segera membalikkan badan. Petugas resepsionis sudah didepannya. " ini kunci kamar anad dan silahkan tanda tangan disini," tunjuknya.

Sehun membubuhkan tanda tangannya dengan cepat. "Apakah masih ada extra bed?"

Resepsionis itu mengangguk. " Extra bed masih tersedia."

"Kalau begitu saya pesan satu extra bed dan tolong di pasang sekarang juga karena saya sudah sangat lelah." Pinta Sehun.

"Baik," sahut petugas resepsionis seraya meraih gagang telepon dan menghubungi bagian pelayanan kamar.

Sehun berjalan cepat menuju lift. Luhan berlari kecil mengejarnya. "Tunggu aku!" teriaknya.

Tiba di depan kamar, Sehun segera membuka pintu lalu masuk dan menuju lemari di sudur ruangan. Ia membawa jasnya kemudian digantungkan di dalamnya. Kancing-kancing kemeja dipergelangan tangannya dibuka, lalu ia duduk di ujung tempat tidur dan membuka sepatu. Ia melirik extra bed dan kopernya yang sudah berada di ruangan itu.

Luhan menganga melihat apa yang tampak didepannya. Sebuah kamar hotel yang begitu mewah. Malah lebih besar dari rumah kontrakan yang selama ini ditinggalinya. Kamar ini memiliki beberapa ruangan khusus seperti mini kitchen, ruang tamu, ruang kerja dan balkon.

Ragu-ragu Luhan melangkah masuk. Ia melepas sepatunya dan menyimpannya di pojok ruangan.

"Kau? Mengapa bengong seperti itu? Ayo cepat tidur!"

"Kamarnya bagus sekali. Pasti mahal."

Sehun mendesis. "Kau tidak perlu memikirkan harga kamar ini. Yang penting sekarang kau tidur karena besok aku harus bangun pagi," cerocosnya.

Luhan mengangkat bahu. "Baiklah, selamat malam." Sahutnya kemudia berbaring di kasur empuk dan wangi itu. Dan dalam sekejap Luhan langsung tertidur.

" Yeppeo…" Sehun tersenyum, ia menyelimuti tubuh mungil Luhan dengan selimut.

Sehunpun kembali ketempat tidurnya, ia membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur itu sambil terus menatapi wajah cantik Luhan. Puas menatapi wajah Luhan yang menurutnya begitu sempurna, Sehun langsung tertidur.

**TBC**

**Oke. Jangan lupa tinggalkan review supaya Vanilla jadi makin semangat ngelanjutinnya… Buat para readers yang mau request FF dengan pair Exo (official only karena Vanilla engga suka crack couple kecuali BaekTao/? Itupun ujung-ujungnya juga bakal balik ke pair masing-masing hehe) bisa nge PM atau mention aja ke agitta_byun. Gomawo ^^**

**Balasan review :**

**Historia Rain : beneran nih bagus? Hehe… ini sudah dilanjut. Gomawo atas reviewnya^^**

**0312luLuEXOticS**** : hobinya Sehun kali~ kekeke… ini udah dilanjut…****Gomawo atas reviewnya^^**

** : hahaha~ jangan terlalu penasaran,chingu…hehe… ini ch.1nya. gomawo buat reviewnya ne ^^**

**Deer panda : iya nih, Vanilla typo masa :3 nanti Vanilla perbaikin ok… gomawo reviewnya ^^**

**Baby reindeer : maksudnya chingu? Iya ini lanjutannya~ tinggalin review lagi ne :3 gomawo ^^ **

**Chenma : iya chingu. Kemaren itu typo, nanti Vanilla perbaikin. Gomawo ^^**

**Sekali lagi Vanilla ucapin GOMAWO sebesar-besarnya buat reviw yang sudah readers tinggalin~ **


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Lemon Tea Candy

Author : Vanilla Huang

Cast :

Xi Luhan (Yeoja)

Oh Sehun (Namja)

Byun Baekhyun (Yeoja)

Park Chanyeol (Namja)

Krystal (Yeoja)

Minho (Namja)

Others

Genre : Romance

Rating : Yang pasti bukan M -_-v

Summary : Selama belasan tahun Luhan mencari namja yang ditemuinya sewaktu kecil. Ia ingin berterima kasih pada namja itu karena telah menghiburnya di kala ia sedih dan yang terpenting… Ia ingin berterima kasih karena diajarkan apa itu cinta. Berhasilkah Luhan menemukan namja yang itu?

.

.

.

**Annyeong readers tercinta! Vanilla balik lagi setelah hiatus karena ukk yang membuat Vanilla stress tingkat akut ( sebenarnya engga karena waktu ukk Vanilla malah mikirin HunHan mulu ). Dan sebagai permohonan maaf dari Vanilla karena engga update-update, Vanilla ngebuat (lebih tepatnya ngecopas) sebuah novel yang dibuat oleh Nunu Gie. Sebenarnya engga ngecopas tapi terinspirasi. Tu novel keren abis masa! Dan saya sarankan anda semua membelinya *berlagak sales* Vanilla emang ngecopas tapi gak 100% ya paling 30% doang. ****Jangan lupa untuk RCLC(?) (READ,COMMENT,LEAVE,COME BACK SOON).**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Inspiration from Lemon Tea Candy by Nunu Gie**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Epilog**_

Isak itu masih terdengar. Luhan berusaha menghapus sisa-sisa air mata dengan punggung tangannya. Luka di lututnya masih terasa perih dan darah terus mengucur. Gadis kecil itu meniupnya perlahan, berusa meredam rasa sakit di kaki mungilnya. Kemudian ia memiringkan kepalanya, memperhatikan luka lecet akibat terjatuh di lapangan karena tidak hati-hati saat berlari.

Luhan menghapus butiran-butiran tanah yang menempel dan mengotori lukanya hingga luka itu terlihat lebih jelas

Embusan angin perlahan bertiup hingga rambut-rambut dipelipisnya melambai. Luhan mengangkat menyipitkan matanya yang sudah sipit dan mengangkat tangannya sejajar alis, melindungi mata indahnya dari semburan sinar matahari. Hari sudah senja dan Luhan merasa kesal karena itu berarti ia harus segera kembali ke 'rumahnya'. Ia menghembuskan napasnya, lalu menunduk murung.

" Kau sedang apa?"

Terdengar suara anak laki-laki yang asing di telinganya. Luhan mendongak. Anak laki-laki itu duduk disampingnya, lalu memandang lurus ke arah matahari yang perlahan tenggelam. Siluet anak laki-laki itu telihat sempurna dan mengagumkan hingga tanpa sadar Luhan menahan napas kala menatapnya.

" Lututmu kenapa? " tanyanya lalu melihat lutut Luhan yang luka.

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, yeoja kecil itu berusaha menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah. Ia menggeleng dan berusaha menutupi lukanya dengan tas sekolahnya.

" Sakit? " Luhan lagi-lagi menggeleng dan tanpa disadari anak laki-laki itu terkagum melihat Luhan yang entah kenapa menurutnya sangat cantik. Ia lalu mengeluarkan sebuah plester dan kapas dari dalam tasnya. Setelah ia memberikan kapas itu sedikit air, ia menarik tas yang menutupi luka Luhan membuat yeoja kecil itu terkejut. Dengan telaten anak laki-laki itu membersihkan lukanya lalu menempelkan plester dengan corak hati itu pada lutut Luhan.

" Terima kasih " Luhan memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap anak laki-laki itu.

" Tak masalah. Ini untukmu. " anak laki-laki itu tersenyum simpul seraya memberikan sebungkus permen pada Luhan. Dengan malu-malu Luhan menerimanya dan kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Pipinya sekarang benar-benar sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

" Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo dibuka permennya. " ucap anak laki-laki itu sambil membuka sebungkus permen yang memiliki merk sama seperti permen yang didapat Luhan dari anak laki-laki itu. Sepertinya anak itu mempunyai banyak permen yang sama didalam tasnya.

Luhan membuka bungkusan itu dan memasukkan sebuah permen berwarna hijau ke dalam mulutnya. " Itu namanya Lemon Tea Candy. Permen ini merupakan permen favoritku. Rasanya benar-benar enak dan menenangkan. " Luhan mengerjapkan kedua matanya pertanda bahwa ia bingung dengan maksud anak laki-laki itu.

" Tutup matamu. "

Luhan semula ragu namun kemudian yeoja kecil itupun menutup kedua matanya.

" Nah coba kau bayangkan kalau kau sedang berada disebuah kebun bunga. Lalu kau bayangkan kau melihat orang-orang yang kau sayangi berada disekelilingmu. Lakukan itu sambil mencoba untuk merasakan manisnya permen itu. " Luhan melakukan persis seperti apa yang diperintahkan namja kecil itu hingga membuatnya tersenyum. Entah apa yang dibayangkannya yang pasti itu adalah sesuatu yang menurut Luhan indah.

Merasa keadaan yang sunyi senyap, Luhanpun membuka kedua matanya dan ia pun mendesah kecewa karena tidak dapat menemukan anak laki-laki itu.

**TBC**

**Holla! Bagaimana? Seru? Pastinya dong *Vanilla kepedean deh* **

**Vanilla harap kalian mau meninggalkan secercah(?) review untuk ff ini. Kalau responnya bagus ya dilanjut. Kalau engga? Ya engga. **

**Kamsahamida buat yang sudah membaca dan bermurah hati meninggalkan review ^^ **


End file.
